Cross-Gen
Cross -Gen, or X-gen, or X-Generation, or Cross Generation are the names of my hopefully final series. Main Characters The series is supposed to have no more than paerhaps 6 main characters and maybe three recurring important characters. Aesir D. Virael "Nobleman of Cross-out" Virael is the son of the legendary infinite warrior Aesir D. Rolu, who now watches over the world secretly from the moon. Though Rolu gave an immense percentage of his power, 95% to the crustal Orb of Oversoul, some of his power leaked into Virael by blood. This gies him incredible abilities beyond the scope of reasoning, but only when he realizes and awakens the "Bloodline 0". He is predominatly on of the two main characters of the series. Aesir D. Elesa Virael's younger sister, who is the daughter of Rolu. Her hair is golden in color and she posesses regenerative abilites gifted by her genetics from her father, though she has yet to master them. Balkan D. Seth "Seth the Shadow Fox" is an illustrious rogue and a well known assassin in his realm, he is also the Second son born to the legendary "Sables D" Balkan D. Dairou. He is a master of illusionary arts and stealth techniques. He is very prtective of his little sister. Balkan D. Deva "Deva of Vanishing" is the second half of the Balkan Siblings. A small group of illustious rogues known for their stealth, speed, and skill. She is also the first ddaughter born to Balkan D. Dairou. She is considered a main character along with Virael. She is an exceptional rogue and is quite good in stealth and speed combat. She often reffers to Virael as Vira or Viral because the openly dislikes the way his name is pronounced. Matthias Lokey "Lokey the Tinker" is a well known dial researcher from Viraels sky island home, he is also a young kid and one of Viraels most trusted friends. He is remarkably good in combat despite his build. This due to his unparalled knowledge of Dial Technology. Roscoe Billiards "Billy the Bat" as he often reffers to himself. He is a young boy and childhood friend of Elesa's. He swears to protect her, but is relatively iexperienced when it comes to fighting. Aesir D. Rolu "Bloodline" Rolu was literaly the epitomy of existence. He opened his mind and body to pwers that rivaled the universe in order to balance the cosmos. He later gsve up most of those powers to live a quite family life, having two children. He however did take to watching over the planet, in case it shifted in balance again. He is a decendant of the legendary "Sables D." Balkan D. Dairou The legnedary "Sables D" who traveled through time and space. However due to a cosmic hiccup in his world, the universe was almost anihilated. He him self passing to a different realm of existence in order to spare it. Sincee then much of his incredible fighing prowess has dulled, but he is hapy to simply be able to settle down and have a family. Alara Rain An Elven priestess and ﻿Dairou's wife, she is the mother of Seth and Deva and appears in the storyline many times, usually alongside Dairou. Plot While currently incomplete the plot revolves around the manifestation of the "Golden Bloodline 0" or "The Spiral Lineage". At some point in time, a rift opens and ends up swallowing Virael, Lokey, and maybe Elesa and Bill into the realm of Dairou, where Lokey and Virael initially fight Seth and Deva. The rest of the story is currently incomplete but as both Virael and Deva come from separate generations far apart, the series is titled ass such. Deva and Virael may end up together in the end. Where the group goes and how they travel back and forth through the realms is currently unknow. Perhaps this is somehow related to the Orb of Oversoul. But jusgening by the fact that both parties will garner their epithates in both realms it is safe to assume they will travel back and forth. How this will affect the stability of each univares is yet undetermined.﻿ Category:MrPlasmaCosmos